Let's Make Love
by Luvejy
Summary: Judai x Johan. The way the fourth season should have ended. Johan discovers his feelings for his best friend, and is delighted to have them returned. -Bad summary, trust me, it's better than it sounds, I couldn't think of anything to describe it- LEMON!


**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx.**

**AN: Alright! Someone FINALLY guessed who I was. XD That's right people! I AM...Drumroll KYOXSAKIFAN! My God people, is this really so hard to believe!? I know my fanfics suck but Geeze! XD Oh well. At least SOMEONE guessed...**

**BTW: Whenever I write a rated M fic, Luvejy will post it on her account for your viewing pleasure! 8D Don't you just love her? -HUGGLES HER-**

**Well, this fic was an experiment for me. I keep re reading all the Johan/Judai lemon fics on here, and something keeps hitting me. Theres something missing to me.**

**Emotion. Raw emotion, love and passion. Lots of lemons I see seem to be built on purely lust. Just the few sayings of 'I love you' does not seem to change that fact. **

**So I wanted to see if I could bring that out a little more in a lemon. I'm sorry if they are slightly OOC, I tried my best. Yes, Johan is the uke, but he is not all 'girly' really. I tried to keep him in character. Also this takes place in the fourth season, the only season where I really like Judai as a seme to just about anybody. This fic is a day before Judai leaves, and this is how I think the fourth season should have ended. Hope you enjoy!**

**NOTE: I AM CALLING THE OSIRIS DORM THE 'SLIFER' DORM IN THIS FIC, BECAUSE IT'S EASIER TO WRITE!! Besides, I will forget and write it the other way if I try to write Osiris and the other ones every time. So the dorms go by their English names.**

Johan settled down at his favorite desk in an empty classroom with his personal journal spread out on the desk top in front of him. Only he knew about this journal, and only he had ever laid eyes on it. He was not the kind that found the act of keeping a journal 'girly', however that did not mean he wanted his personal thoughts and feelings to be left out in the open for everyone to see.

He had a few poems and short stories written in his journal as well. Writing was one of his secret hobbies, as he found it quite useful to express ones thoughts by writing them thoroughly on a sheet of paper, or typing it into a word document on his laptop. He personally preferred the former, mainly because he could carry his work with him and work on it whenever he pleased. On the other hand, he had been forced to leave his laptop at North Academy, which meant that all the unfinished poems and stories he had typed up and saved to his hard drive would have to wait until he returned to pick up his things from the school.

Currently, Johan was working on a somewhat random piece of poetry. Having had the itch to write for some time now, Johan had searched the building from top to bottom until he found a nice and quiet spot. He believed that allowing your thoughts to flow freely in ones mind unhindered by interruptions or noise, was the best atmosphere for an author.

His current piece had an unusual topic. Lately, he had been experiencing a strange feeling. This feeling he found himself simply unable to explain properly. It felt good, but he always felt overwhelmed with an extreme melancholy at the same time. As much time as Johan had spent rolling the feeling over and over in his mind, he had failed to conjure a meaning to his 'mystery feeling.' Try as he might, he simply couldn't find an answer.

This bugged him more than a little. Johan was usually a simple guy, he went with the flow in his life, and was serious when needed. However, Johan always found himself to be irritable and unreasonable when he was left without an answer. It simply irked him to no end, and wanting to put an end to his horrid mood, he usually searched until he found the answer.

However, that method didn't seem to work too well in this case. Johan had searched the internet, the dictionary…Hell, he even asked Judai if he knew what it was. This gave Johan another reason to ponder. Judai had acted severely nervous when asked about this feeling. Why, Johan simply couldn't put his hands on. However, he simply couldn't shake the feeling that Judai knew more than he was letting on.

Johan shrugged to end his seemingly endless train of thought and turned his attention back to the blank sheet of paper. He couldn't help but feel that the paper was mocking him, sitting there looking perfect in every way. He fought the urge to tear the paper to threads in his frustration, and began to write. After a while, he realized that what he had written was more like a diary entry, and made a mental note to create a separate folder for it later.

He had been working for quite some time before he heard the door creak open slowly and the scuffle of footsteps approaching him. Johan had his mind set on ignoring them, before the maker of the annoying noises stood before him.

"Johan?"

His head snapped up, surprised to see Judai standing in front of him. Despite his surprise, he really was ecstatic to see Judai, who had been quite distant as of late. This bothered Johan, who was used to the extremely close bond he and Judai shared. He couldn't help but miss the old Judai a little, for it was the carefree and happy boy that he had initially grown fond of. However, he had found barely any resistance within himself to accept the new Judai, whom he had grown fond of in his own sense. "What is it Judai?"

Judai chuckled softly, sounding strangely sad compared to his normal self. "What? I can't come to see my best friend?"

Johan smiled softly and shut his journal securely before turning to face his closest friend. "You know that's not it. I will always welcome you Judai."

Judai returned his soft smile and sat down on the next desktop over with his feet hanging over the sides to rest on the chair assigned to that desk. "I've been asking around all day, but nobody seemed to know where you were. I was starting to worry that you may have slipped away to North Academy when I wasn't looking."

Johan shook his head slightly in exasperation at Judai's light attempt at humor, and propped himself on the desk next to Judai (Completely ignoring the fact that sitting on the desk was against the rules). "I've been all around the campus today. Been trying to find a nice place to write."

Judai raised his eyebrow quizzically, not having any previous knowledge of Johan's hobby. "You write?"

Johan blushed slightly under Judai's inquiring gaze and nodded a bit shakily, "Yeah. I usually write to pass the time when I've got nothing else to do. Since I've been itching to get off my ass and do something, I decided to do some good old fashion writing."

Judai nodded in understanding. He had been rather bored too, one of the reasons he had sought out his teal haired friend. Johan was in no way a boring person to hang out with, and always seemed to make his day interesting.

Silence fell between the two, and Johan couldn't shake the nervousness rising within him. It was one of those gut feelings. You know, the feeling that says, "Heads up. Something's about to happen." He had learned early on that to ignore this instinct usually meant certain doom, but he still stomped the feeling down and wrote it off as being 'paranoid', knowing instantly that he'd regret that later.

"Actually Johan, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Judai's voice startled him. For a second, he had become lost in his own thoughts, and had forgotten Judai's presence in the process. "Gomen Judai, what do you want to talk about?"

Judai shuffled nervously, something that really wasn't like him at all. Johan reached out to rest his hand on Judai's shoulder as a form of comfort, but Judai caught his hand in midair. Johan found himself staring intently into Judai's eyes, their hands still intertwined in midair. "Judai…?"

"Johan, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Huh?" He could do nothing but stare at Judai in shock as he absorbed his words. Leaving…?

"I'm…Going on a journey. I want to find myself….And Johan..?"

Johan snapped out of his shock and forced his attention back to his chocolate haired friend, who looked more serious than he'd ever seen him. "Go on."

Judai sighed before continuing, "Johan, I want you to come with me."

Johan, to his dismay, found himself unable to hide his shock. Why him of ALL people?

That feeling was back again. And it only seemed to intensify when Judai squeezed his hand tightly, as if Johan was his only lifeline.

Throughout all this, Johan found himself to be absolutely speechless.

Judai cleared his throat, an obvious attempt to dispel the awkward silence that had fallen between them. He was obviously unprepared for Johan's reaction. "Well, it was just a thought…"

"I didn't say no, now did I Judai?" Johan breathed, having finally managed to gain control over his traitorous voice. "I'm just…Well, you surprised me. I mean, why me Judai?"

He was completely unprepared for what happen next.

Gently, Judai reached out with his free hand and quietly stroked Johan's cheek, a thoughtful look on his face. Johan felt his face burn a deep scarlet. It was as if Judai's touch was a trigger, for he suddenly found himself unable to breathe properly. His lungs had simply closed up, shocked by the electricity that Johan felt rush through his body with Judai's innocent touch.

"Johan?"

"H-Hai…" He inwardly cursed his inability to settle his voice. It was giving his inner thoughts away and making him even more uncomfortable than he already was. In all the time he had known Judai, he had never felt this CLOSE to the brunette. Sure, they had hugged, held hands, and all that jazz. But Johan found himself completely unprepared to deal with such an intimate action from the other boy.

"Johan, to be honest…You're the only one I would ever consider asking to come with me."

For the life of him, Johan simply couldn't figure out why he was feeling this way. With a jolt, he realized that the feeling had been growing steadily stronger.

That's when the answer hit him like a smack in the face.

'_I…I'm in love with him…' _He felt his blush grow deeper at the thought and struggled to squash it down, but Judai had already noticed.

"Johan?"

"Yes Judai."

Now it was Judai's turn to be confused, and Johan almost smacked himself for not explaining. "Your answer. Yes, I want to go with you…but…"

There it was. BUT. The dreaded word. He couldn't just ignore his feelings like this. Besides, what if Judai no longer wanted him to come with when he realized just what Johan thought of him?

Johan shook that thought out of his head and turned to focus on Judai again, who looked surprisingly calm. He squeezed Johan's shoulder gently as a reassuring gesture, "Go on."

Johan took a deep breath to steady himself, having already decided not to delay the inevitable. "Judai….I think I-"

--

"Where the HELL is he!?" Manjyoume screeched, thoroughly pissed. He and the rest of the gang had been searching the campus for hours trying to locate their Slifer friend. By this time, Sho was on the verge of having a panic attack and Manjyoume wanted to pound the poor Slifer to the next moon for pulling his vanishing act…AGAIN… It was something that Judai had become quite good at, and had been doing more often as of late. This of course, irritated poor Manjyoume to no end.

"Calm down Jun, I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"Yeah, that's what you said twenty minutes ago while we were searching the woods…" Manjyoume muttered, not having the heart to actually stand up to the girl he had been crushing on for a while. This earned him a scathing glare from Asuka, who had heard his barely audible words. This effectively shut Manjyoume up, something that only Asuka seemed to have the power to do with a mere glance. He knew better than to anger the somewhat short tempered obvelisk.

"Wait, you hear that?" Kenzan spoke suddenly, breaking the tension between Manjyoume and Asuka. Everybody stopped to listen, and after a minute or so the sound of voices in the distance could be heard. They all exchanged glances nervously before following the noises to a door across the hall. Quietly, Sho cracked open the door just enough to see through before beckoning the others over.

"What are they-"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!"

Manjyoume was silenced before he could start. He crossed his arms over his chest and stubbornly pouted, not liking to be ignored. "Fine, be that way…" He muttered crossly.

--

Judai found himself unable to tear his eye's away from Johan's eyes, which were glistening with unshed tears. "You…You love me?"

Johan nodded, taking a shaky breath to calm himself down. It failed however, and a few salty tears rolled down his face to land on his lap. "I…I'm sorry Judai…"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Judai inquired gently, his hand resting on Johan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for all of this. Judai, I never meant to….it…It just happened! I…"

"Johan…"Judai spoke sternly, cutting Johan off from his rant. "Johan, look at me."

Feeling uncharacteristically shy, Johan slowly turned to face Judai who sat with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Johan, I want you to talk to me. But I don't want to hear any more apologies."

"O-Okay…" He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, cursing himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. He was usually good with hiding his emotions, so why were they showing now?

"Hey, no more tears!" Judai shoved him playfully, trying to lighten the mood. Johan chuckled softly, allowing himself to calm down a bit.

"Thanks Judai."

"You're welcome." Johan jumped slightly when Judai laced his fingers through his, squeezing his hand tightly. "You know…"

Johan squeezed back, getting used to the foreign feeling. Finally calm, he allowed his eyes to drift over Judai's form.

He sat with a wistful smile on his face, his eyes glued to the ceiling as if it would suddenly open up and show them the sky. His eyes were dancing with something Johan couldn't read, and he wondered vaguely if Judai was purposely hiding what he was feeling. "Go on."

Judai broke out of his trance like state, but didn't turn to face the other boy. "Ever since I met you, all I wanted to do was spend time with you. Be by your side. At first, I thought it was just because I really liked you. But now I see it was something more than that."

Johan's breath caught in his throat, and he once again found his voice to be completely useless. He didn't dare ponder the meaning of Judai's words. What if that wasn't what he meant? What if it was something completely different? He didn't think he could bear it if Judai rejected him now…

"Johan…" He turned to face Judai, whose expression was hidden by his bangs. Whether this was intentional, or unintentional, Johan would never know.

Johan barely had time to react before Judai's hands slipped around his neck, one poised near his shoulder and the other at the back of his head. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes Judai's lips were centimeters from his own. He felt his face grow hot, forcing himself to stay quiet in fear that he would shatter along with the silence.

Judai's eyes were dancing with a strange fire, showing he was determined and confident.

"Johan, I love you." Johan barely had time to react before Judai's lips crashed into his, and his fiery eyes closed with a gentle sigh.

Johan gasped softly before closing his eyes with a contented sigh. He wrapped his arms around Judai's torso, pulling him closer. Judai ran his tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. Johan complied, melting into the kiss as Judai shoved him down on the desk gently. Johan trailed his fingers down Judai's spine, enticing a delightful shiver from the other boy.

With a small smirk, Johan pulled away from the kiss and struggled to catch his breath, never taking his eyes off of Judai. "I knew you weren't as innocent as you let on…"

Judai laughed, finally managing to regain his breath. "You caught me. Although I learned most of what I know from a porn magazine I borrowed from Manjyoume!"

Outside the door…

"WHAT!!" Everyone was staring at Manjyoume with wide eyes, scared to know.

"Manjyoume, you have porn magazines?"

Manjyoume had the grace to blush at this and cleared his throat slightly. "Well…Yeah I have a few."

Fubuki grasped his shoulders and looked him sternly in the eyes. "Jun…"

Manjyoume prepared himself to get chewed out, but….Well, expect the unexpected.

"How dare you keep those from me! You'd better lend me those this instant!"

A few minutes later showed the gang walking towards the school exit, leaving a twitching and unconscious Fubuki lying in the hallway.

Meanwhile…

Judai snuggled closer to Johan, burying his face in his blue vest. "So, you'll come with me?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his voice now. Judai wouldn't leave him behind, he knew that now. "As long as we stop by North Academy sometime during this so called 'journey'. I want my laptop damnit…"

Judai laughed, pulling himself off of Johan to jump off the desk. "Come on, we need to go somewhere else before we're caught."

Johan nodded and followed suit, stopping to stretch his stiff back before following Judai to the door. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, let's go to the Slifer Dorm. Since I'm the only one sleeping there, we should have the whole night to sort things out. I want to leave early tomorrow morning."

"Okay." When they entered the Slifer dorm, Johan kicked off his shoes and lept onto the bed with a contented sigh as it bounced underneath him from the force of the impact. "This place is always so homey…"

Judai continued shuffling through his drawers, not even trying to hide the amusement from his voice. "Of course it is. It takes a lot of love to live in a space like this."

"If you say so Judai…" He watched as the brunette started packing various items of clothing in a small backpack, along with some food and drinks he had obviously hijacked from the cafeteria.

"You already had all your stuff packed right?"

"Yeah. It's sitting on the floor over there…"

"Good. It's small. Because you're carrying your own pack."

"You're so cruel."

"Suck it up."

Johan smiled, allowing himself to become lost in the moment. He was still having trouble believing that it was real, that he wouldn't wake up in a couple hours to find himself all alone in bed, his dream still teasing his mind.

After throwing a few more select items in his bag, Judai threw it haphazardly in the corner and plopped down on the bed beside Johan.

"Are you…sure about this Johan?"

Johan blinked out of his thoughts, smiling at the other boy. "Of course I'm sure! Why do you ask?"

Judai didn't answer, and Johan started to feel concerned. Quietly, he crawled closer to Judai and slung an arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"There are so many things you could be doing with your life now…Why would you want to give it all up for me?"

Johan squeezed his hand reassuringly, smiling to answer Judai's questioning gaze. "Because Judai, I love you. How many times do I have to say it?"

Judai sighed and pulled Johan backwards against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the teal haired boy's torso. "I know…I just…"

Johan nodded to show he understood, snuggling closer to Judai's body, causing Judai to tighten his hold possessively. He could feel Judai's heart beat steadily against his back, and the rush that always came with Judai's embrace was accompanied by a strange calm feeling. It was as if his mind had gone simply blank, and he felt even more content when Judai rested his chin against his shoulder gently. "Johan…"

He shivered slightly when Judai's hand left it's place at Johan's waist and traced circles along his inner thigh. His hand seemed to leave the skin it touched burning with the contact, and Johan unconsciously whimpered softly in his throat when Judai pulled away.

He couldn't explain, but he didn't want Judai to stop. The skin still burned with a seemingly unnatural heat where Judai had caressed it, and he wanted Judai to continue.

Before he could sort out his thoughts, he felt Judai gently, but firmly, grasp his shoulders and turn him around. He found himself lost in Judai's eyes once again, those deep brown eyes burning with a scorching heat that Johan couldn't comprehend. Not really having any control over his actions anymore, he caressed Judai's cheek softly, never taking his eye's off of the other boy.

Judai leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Johan's head, leaning forward so their foreheads were pressed together.

Johan tried to press down the feeling that was arising in his chest, the heat that burned his skin with every hesitant touch. He couldn't. It began to become somewhat overwhelming when Judai pressed his lips softly to Johan's, burying his hands within his soft strands of teal hair.

Johan applied a little more pressure to Judai's lips, pleased when Judai pushed back with at least 2 times as much force, successfully deepening the kiss. He moaned quietly when Judai's hands trailed up his spine, sending him into a shivering frenzy. "Ah…Judai…"

Judai pressed him back into the mattress, pinning Johan's hands above his head while their tongues engaged in a sinful dance. "Johan.." He could do no more than whisper his name breathlessly between kisses, loving the way Johan's fingers raked through his hair, seemingly hitting all the sensitive spots.

Finally, their need for air broke them apart. Johan gasped, trying to regain his breath that was so easily torn away from him. What was it about Yuki Judai that always had him coming back for more…?

Judai shifted slightly, so he rested between Johan's legs. Johan gasped softly when Judai's skin brushed a little too close to the core and he felt his face flush. Partly out of embarrassment, and partly because of the way his body reacted. His hips bucked upward, sinking into the curve of Judai's lean, muscular body. "Ah…"

Judai hissed softly as he sunk deeper in the embrace, their thighs creating a more than pleasurable friction. "God Johan…"

He pulled back to look into Johan's eyes, his own desires reflecting within them. Johan looked slightly hesitant, but determined.

"Judai?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Judai…Please tonight, make love to me?"

Judai felt his heart speed up when he heard the other's words. Sure, he knew Johan wasn't shy, but he wasn't overly blunt either. He had never expected Johan to ask…

"I will…" He quietly confirmed before dipping his head to plant another kiss upon Johan's lips, his mouth traveling down to his collarbone where he nipped at the sensitive skin there. Johan responded with a breathless moan, rolling his head to the opposite side in order to give Judai better access.

Judai trailed a few open mouthed kisses along Johan's tan skin, loving the sweet taste that was unmistakably JOHAN. He fumbled with Johan's shirt, eventually managing to pry it open and toss it to the floor, soon being joined by his own shirt.

They simply embraced for a few moments, needing to feel the closeness that they were unaccustomed too.

"I love you." It was spoken so randomly, successfully shattering the silence that had fallen between them. Judai pulled backwards to lock eyes with his lover, reading the waves of love, lust, and desire that hung heavily in Johan's beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too…" Using the words as a trigger, Johan pulled Judai back down into a passionate kiss, his hands trailing all over Judai's somewhat colored skin. In mere moments, he found himself cradled against the mattress once again, and his body was tingling with an unbearable need.

"Ah…Judai…Please, Judai-Ah…"

He found himself unable to continue and threw his head back with a pleasured cry as he felt Judai grind their bodies together as they had done before, once again restrained by the jeans they both wore. However, they did nothing to stop the breath taking sensations that were racing through his body. "Ah…God Judai…"

Judai planted a chaste kiss upon his lips, before trailing lower. He felt the sensitive body underneath him shake with all the pent up emotions as his tongue darted out to taste the sweaty skin. He tasted just as sweet as he had before, if not sweeter. He had dreamed of this moment, fantasized of what it would be like for so long now, he had a hard time believing it wasn't just another wet dream.

But it wasn't. Johan was really writhing underneath him, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his trembling body every time they accidentally brushed, and he stifled a cry as Johan's hips bucked into his, accidentally brushing his member from within his jeans.

In all his life, he had never felt so much for someone before. Sure, he had harbored a crush on Asuka during their first year, but those feelings had simply faded along with the sand of time. Any remaining infatuation melted away the first time he looked into those emerald eyes…

Which brought him back to the current time.

He hissed softly when Johan grasped his hips and pulled them downwards, rubbing against him again.

"If you do that one more time, I will not be able to stop myself from taking you over and over again…" He moaned, forcing himself to breathe through the pleasurable haven Johan's touch was sending him spiraling into. "You are way to good at this…" He mumbled as he fumbled with the zipper on Johan's pants, successfully removing them after a few frustrating moments. "Any previous bedmates I should know about?"

The other boy didn't respond until his jeans had been successfully removed and kicked to the floor where it joined the pile of clothes. "No…Only you…"

Judai smirked, feeling rather proud. While he basked in the moment, Johan managed to remove the rest of their clothing. He took in Johan's form, fully exposed to him for the first time.

'_God, he's…'_

He watched as if in a trance as a drop of sweat eased itself from Johan's forehead, and trailed down his flushed skin, leaving a line of salt in it's wake.

'_Beautiful…' _He bent down to trace the trail with his tongue, loving the way the Johan's heart fluttered beneath his exploring fingertips. With every stroke, every heartbeat, he became increasingly aware that any movement could send them over the edge.

Feeling a little more daring, he reached down and cupped Johan's member in his hands, loving the way his lover once again threw his head back in pleasure. "Judai…"

He stroked it gently for a minute, recalling the dirty images in one of the magazines that now sat abandoned in the closet. There was something he longed to try, but was hesitant.

Sure, it had looked pleasurable. But this was different. This wasn't just a purely lust filled encounter. It was about them, together. Their love, and the passion he felt in his heart for the teal haired angel. The fragile muscle that beat within his angel's hands, holding him completely at his mercy.

'_If only he knew, just what he does to me. With just a simple glance..' _"Johan, I want to try something…But…"

Green eyes fluttered open, their owner struggling to catch his breath. "Go ahead…" The trusting, love filled glance that Johan sent him was too much. Before he knew what he was doing, his tongue moved lower…

Johan almost lept off the bed, his fingers grasping the damp sheets beneath them so tightly that he was afraid they'd rip. "JUDAI!!" He was once again flung back into pure ecstasy when Judai's talented mouth covered the tip, before enveloping his member completely.

He tasted just as sweet, and Judai found himself wanting to taste more. He traced his tongue along the tip, earning a strangled gasp from the other boy.

"I…I…Judai, stop…I'm going to-"

Judai growled lightly in his throat, knowing that the vibrations most likely felt extremely pleasurable to the other boy. And with a shuddering gasp, Johan felt himself spiraling downward and the hot, milky substance shot into his lovers mouth.

Judai pulled back and tilted his head, swallowing it. It hadn't tasted bad, and he wouldn't mind tasting more of it. His eyes drew back to Johan, who if anything, looked even more beautiful than before. His hair was slightly messed up, and his eyes were shut tight while he tried in vain to settle his breathing.

Judai felt his heart soften of it's own accord, and softly raked his left hand through Johan's bangs, smiling gently when his eyes slowly opened to stare into his own. A silent signal to go on.

He nodded and brought his lips to claim Johan's once again, the taste of the milky substance still lingering in his mouth.

Johan broke the kiss first, moving to nip at Judai's neck. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he hadn't done much yet, and wanted to make up for it. But Judai couldn't help but shake him off, wanting to be the one in control. A quirk he had gained when he merged with the supreme king.

"Hang on…Before I forget…" Judai ignored Johan's questioning glance and slipped off the bed to the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later with some lotion.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Judai said, his voice barely above a whisper as he climbed back onto the bed and crawled between Johan's thighs. "But it's going to hurt a little…"

"I know Judai…I don't mind. It's worth it." Johan took a deep breath to prepare himself, feeling more than a little nervous. Who wouldn't be?

Judai noticed the nervousness flickering in Johan's eyes and rubbed a small circle on his thigh reassuringly. "Don't worry Johan. It'll be fine."

Johan couldn't help but smile. Judai truly was amazing. Somehow, he wished he could fall in love all over again.

When Johan had relaxed a little bit, Judai took the time to start his task. He put some lotion on his hand, and prepared him with his fingers. Throughout it all, he forced himself to ignore the small grimaces Johan would make every now and then, and when he was stretched enough he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, reaching for the lotion again to finish the rest of the job.

"You ready?" Judai asked softly, hoping to hide his own nervousness. Sure, he was naturally a confident person. But this wasn't something he had a lot of experience in. And despite Johan's reassurances, he knew there was a possibility he could end up hurting Johan.

"I'm ready…" Despite himself, he hadn't sounded so sure. He inwardly cursed his inability to steady his voice, make him seem more confident. Judai, knowing about Johan's inner struggle, just squeezed his hand reassuringly before placing his hands on either side of Johan's hips.

Johan but his lip to avoid crying out in pain, not wanting Judai to turn back. It hurt, A LOT. But deep inside, he wanted more. He pushed it down for the moment. "Judai, stop moving…"

Judai lanced down at him, eyes full of worry. "Are you okay?"

Johan nodded, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Y-Yeah…I just…Let me adjust…Give me a minute…"

He nodded and bent down to place a small kiss on Johan's stomach, trying to relax him a bit.

After a few minutes, the pain started to ebb away, and Johan squirmed a little underneath Judai, earning a small moan from the other. "It's…It's okay, you can move…"

The next few minutes were a blur for Johan, they seemed to go by so fast. The sensations and feelings were overwhelming. With each thrust, Judai got closer to that spot inside him, until he hit it dead on, erupting a strangled scream from the teal haired boy.

Judai gasped as Johan unconsciously gripped his hips and pulled him closer, and Judai sank deeper into the heated embrace. His heart was racing as he struggled to hold his peak off, wanting to wait for his lover.

But he could feel it building up with every movement, every kiss, every thrust, and it became harder and harder to push it off each time. Somewhere deep inside, he still couldn't believe this was happening. Johan was HIS. He wouldn't do this with anyone else. The thought was cut off when Johan reached out and wrapped them together tightly, moaning one more time. "Judai…"

When Johan's muscles clenched around him and he felt something hot on his skin, the following shiver broke through his barrier, and he filled his lover with his essence.

They collapsed onto the sheets, desperately gasping for air. Judai could feel the small marks that were going to form from how tight Johan had been holding him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was the exhausted angel in his arms.

After pulling out gently, he nuzzled Johan's cheek to keep him awake. "Come on Johan, you can't sleep yet angel, we have to shower and change the sheets first."

Johan looked like he could have fought, but chose not to and followed Judai to the shower.

--

Judai sighed with contentment as Johan snuggled up to his chest, taking in the sweet smell of vanila that lingered on Johan's skin, and the coconut shampoo smell that hung in his silky hair.

His arms were wrapped around the bluenette possessively, as if afraid he would slip away and never return.

Johan had been asleep for a few hours now, but Judai simply couldn't bring himself to sleep. Thoughts of the days ahead of them swam through his mind.

'_What will the others think? Should we even tell them?' _The obvious answer was that yes, he should mention it before they left. But part of him didn't want to, as if he was afraid.

'_I'll tell them. Right before we leave. That way, I won't have to put Johan through all the worry. He needs his rest.'_

Finally, he allowed sleep to consume his mind, dreaming of the days to come.

**AN: That was terrible. XD Sorry that the ending is a little rushed compared to the rest of it, but I was hurrying to finish it. I kinda promised my best friend I'd have it done today…You know who you are! BTW: YOU cannot compete in the contest either, since you are full aware of who I am. XD No cheaters! **

**Anyway, hope you like! If you like this enough, I might write a sequel and ask Luvejy to put it on her account again.**


End file.
